Amada mía
by Akemi97
Summary: Te amo, dos palabras poderosas que pueden cambiar el significado de una vida ó ¿quizás dos?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola ! bueno esta es la primera vez que comento en un fic ... gomen por las faltas de ortografía que tenga pero tuve que escribir esto en Word XD _

_Gracias por sus comentarios en mis historias anteriores :D espero que os guste ! _

**Amada mía**

¿Cuántas veces se había sentido de esta manera? ¿cuántas veces su corazón ha sido ilusionado y luego desepcionado por el mismo chico? Ninguna de estas preguntas tienen respuesta exacta, el dolor que inunda el corazón de la miko no es algo que se pueda expresar con facilidad. ¿Porqué lo hace? ¿Porqué la lastima? Nuevamente preguntas sin respuesta pero ¿realmente serán una incógnita?

Como muchas veces lo habían conseguido, Miroku se tomó la libertad de conseguir uno de los mejores templos para ser exorcisados a cambio de posada y comida, el silencio reinaba el comedor del lugar, Inuyasha estaba pensativo era extraño que no hubiese tocado la comida del lugar que estaba tan buena, Shippo terminó con el estomago completamente lleno dormido en los brazos de Sango quien se retiro a su respectiva pieza junto con Kirara, Miroku agradeció la cena y salió del templo sin dar explicación alguna, seguramente volvería en unas horas. Kagome observaba a Inuyasha hipnotizada por aquel ser por el cual daría la vida si fuese necesario.

- ¿Qué tanto observas? - preguntó el Hanyo posando aquellos orbes dorados en el par de sensaciones chocolate, la chica no supo que contestar tan solo se limitó a ponerse de pie dispuesta a dirigirse a su repectiva habitación pero antes estiró su mano dejandola al alcanze del chico.

- Acompañame - Inuyasha asintió luego de observarla confundido durante un rato. Caminarón por el largo pasillo del templo e ingresaron a una cómoda pieza en donde entablaron la conversación que tanto anhelaba la chica ... conocer la respuesta a cada una de las preguntas que rondaban sin cesar en su cabeza - Inuyasha por favor dime si quieres que permanezca a tu lado durante más tiempo - Confusión fue lo único que se genero en la cara del Hanyo, se acercó a Kagome lo más que pudo sin llegar a incomodarla.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - continuo incrédulo ¿qué había ocurrido con la miko que hacía preguntas tan absurdas? un aura de tranquilidad inundó la habitación gracias a la dulce mirada de Kagome.

- Mereces ser feliz Inuyasha tan solo deseo eso - La sensación de agua fría cayendo sobre la cabeza hizo reacción en el chico que descubrió lo que Kagome quería decir, Kikyo se encontraba débil y tras la última pelea con Naraku su estado empeoró al grado de evitar moverse libremente ... tan solo la vió un instante proporcionandole un abrazo alentador no por el hecho de estar débil si no por una despedida definitiva en cuanto sentimientos, algunas veces es mejor que nuestro corazón tome las desiciones que cambiarán el rumbo de nuestra vida de la desdicha a la felicidad eterna con la pareja elegida y en este caso vendría siendo aquella niña ingenua, alegre, hermosa e incomparable que le había robado el corazón haciendole entender que la felicidad esta más cerca de lo que aparenta.

- La felicidad la he encontrado hasta hace exactamente un año cuando me liberaste de aquella prisión - Los ojos de la joven inmediatamente buscaron los del Hanyo encontrandose con aquel brillo de sinceridad, un brillo que demostraba cuan valiosa puede ser la verdad pero ¿porqué decía estas cosas? el sería más feliz si estuviera al lado de la Miko que tomó cincuenta años de su vida - Espero que lo entiendas mi niña tú eres mi felicidad y aunque quieras dejarme no te soltaré ... permaneceremos juntos y te protegeré como lo prometí en la tumba de mi padre - ¿cuántas veces puedes llegar a sentir un golpe de esperanza luego de atormentarte con tus propios recuerdos? Inuyasha le daba esperanzas de permanecer junto a él pero la duda continuaba ahí carcomiendola por dentro.

- Inuyasha mis sentimientos hacía ti no me dejan irme de donde tu estas ... no se si te refieras a lo que pienso cuando dices que soy tu felicidad pero espero que lo sea - un suspiró escapó de sus labios al observar al chico mirarla atento a cada uno de sus movimientos bucales, cada una de sus palabras era sumamente escuchada con singular atención, eso la hacía sentir especial - ahora lo único que quiero es decirte que yo ... te amo desde que te conocí comprendo que quizás nuestra relación cambie y yo pues ... - los tartamudeos y las lágrimas la traicionaban pero luego de tanto tiempo fue capaz de decir lo que venía guardando.

No hubo respuesta alguna del chico ante el comentario de Kagome, tan solo se limitó a tomar su cara con ambas manos y fijar su mirada en la de ella de una forma dulce que demostraba un amor puro, notablemente la chica se había sonrojado ante tales acciones y aún continuaban seguidas de un beso tierno, anhelado desde tanto tiempo.

ahora era más fácil de comprender ... Kikyo había besado a Inuyasha dos veces, las sensaciones que provoca el movimiento de sus lenguas en forma paralela, el rozamiento de sus labios ante cada movimiento.

El conocimiento se perdía de forma inminente en el cuerpo de la chica, la calidez que sentía en aquel instante se volví profunda recorriendo todo su cuerpo con una sensación de bienestar, jurando haber sentido cosquillas en su entrepierna en cuanto el Hanyo comenzó a acariciar su espalda de forma suave, sabiendo controlar cada movimiento acertando en los puntos débiles de la joven dando como consecuencia suspiros de placer que cualquiera que no estuviese en su lugar envidiaría.

Se separaron para retomar el aire perdido, acercandose a sus mejillas Inuyasha las acarició con sus labios dejando leves marcas continuando con dulces mordiscos en el lóbulo de la joven la cual se mantenía aferrada a su espalda deseando que el momento fuese eterno, permanecer de esta forma le hacía ver el mundo de forma completamente distinta.

- Kagome se que es injusto que te lo venga diciendo a estas alturas pero te necesito ... te amo no se que sería mi sucia vida sin ti amada mía - Lágrimas inundaron la escena, aún cuando imaginaba este momento cada día, cada tarde e incluso cada noche tratando de conciliar el sueño, hermoso simplemente no había más que expresar sin duda, esa noche sería suya le demostraría lo mucho que lo amaba ¿cuántas veces puedes tener un placer maravilloso con la persona amada? ¿acaso esta sensación era algo puro que no se puede separar tan fácil?

Las suaves manos de la chica recorriendo la espalda del medio demonio causaban que su boca soltase gruñidos de necesidad y perdición total ante la diosa que poseía en sus brazos. Unierón sus labios nuevamente profundizando el beso aún más, las manos del chico recorrían las piernas casi descubiertas de la linda miko que eran un delirió para él, su completa perdición.

Las prendas que portaban se hacían en cada momento más molestas, soltando su Kosode y Haori desesperado por sentir el contacto de la delicada piel que siempre deseo fuese suya ¿Las plegarías se escuchan? una respuesta sencilla, el añorar algo que has protegido incluso antes de conocerse del todo llega a dar recompenzas que satisfacen los deseos reprimidos.

Con aporte de las garras del Hanyo las prendas pronto yacían en el suelo del lugar, maravillados por sus bellezas mutuas se regalaban caricias en puntos exactos para dar a conocer alguna nueva palabra de amor sin necesidad de decirla. Para una noche fría el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos bastaba para calentar una tribu, exitación y deseo nada más, las reacciones más placenteras son con aquella persona especial que tanto esperabas para permanecer juntos. El pudor se desvaneció junto con cualquier señal que alertara lo correcto y lo incorrecto de la situación, tan solo importaban ellos.

La chica tomó la delantera por un momento haciendo soltar gemidos deleitantes del Hanyo quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza tomando de los hombros a Kagome, suculentos e inolvidables momentos vividos durante este último año, amargos y dulces todos maravillosos a su lado. Aquella miko le había devuelto la vida.

No pudo más y se vino en la cavidad bucal de la joven mientras esta cariciaba su miembro suavemente calculando cada movimiento con sus labios hinchados y rojos, sus orbes chcocolates que le veían divertidos destruyeron lo último de cordura existente en su ser, la tomó arrojandola fuertemente contra el futón mientras se posisionaba sobre ella buscando su húmeda entrada.

- Te amo - las únicas palabras que se necesitaban en el momento, rompiendo su himen de una rápida y dolorosa penetración que le hicierón soltar agudas lágrimas pero al mismo tiempo fue una sensación de bienestar por haberle dado aquello tan preciado a su único amor.

Ambos comenzarón a moverse simultaneamente, la habitación se lleno de gemidos, gritos de placer por la pareja. Compartían sus labios mientras aquel rito era realizado, ¿Qué ocurrió? Todo desapareció por un momento, todo se volvió en un aura de paz. Con los ojos cerrados y sus delicadas manos posandose sobre la espalda del chico mientras disfrutaba cada movimiento y caricia sentía como si flotase entre nubes, suspiró antes de llegar al clímax y gritar el nombre del Hanyo con todas sus fuerzas.

La marca de los colmillos filosos dejada sobre su cuello mostraba ante todo demonio o criatura que quisiera tomarla que esta se encontraba protegida por alguien, alguein que la ama con locura y la cuidará con su vida bajo un juramento en la tumba de su padre un año atrás.

Lo caliente que sentía en su zona íntima era extraño pero confortable, ambos tendidos a pie del futón recuperando el ritmo de sus respiraciones. Inuyasha entrelazo sus manos con las de la chica acariciando con su pulgar aquella piel delicada que le hacía soñar con lo imposible.

- Gracias Inuyasha por hacerme tan feliz ... te amo mi querido Hanyo - una sorisa pacífica que de no ser cuando dormía tranquilo se observaba en el rostro del chico se mostro en él, depositó un dulce beso en su frente aprovechando para acomodar el flequillo azabache que se pegaba a las facciones delicadas de la tierna miko.

- Gracias Kagome por mostrarme lo que es vivir - bajo la protección de las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno con su esplendor ambos amantes permanecierón abrazados en una misma posición, Kagome acurrucada en aquel pecho fornido e Inuyasha reposando sobre su pequeña muñeca.

Toda la felicidad obstruida tiempo atrás se acumula pero ¿Qué pasará cuando la miko que capturó el cuerpo del chico por 50 años note lo ocurrido? ¿La relación de ambos amates será poderosa como para destruir cualquier obstaculo?

_Bueno tan solo dos días escribiendo esto y se me vinierón más ideas XD el próximo capi prometo que tendrá un fundamento razonable (nota: NO habrá lemon los siguientes 3 capis ok : D ) Gracias en verdad a todos mis lectores : 3 _

_Espero que os haya gustado ! _

_Saludos de su amiga Akemi97 ; ) _


	2. Chapter 2

La molestia de una luz penetrante en la habitación de la pareja hizo que el chico abriera de forma lenta los ojos topándose con el rostro de su Miko quien buscaba desesperadamente aun dormida ocultar su gesto del molesto sol de una mañana cálida como cualquier otra en el Sengoku Jidai pero con la diferencia de que en esta ambos se encontraban unidos de toda forma posible.

Cualquiera que presenciara la escena juraría que el amor eterno existe sin pensarlo dos veces pero ¿en verdad es fácil conseguir la felicidad sin obstáculos que la pusieran en peligro? El Hanyo sintió la necesidad de pensar largo rato en esta pregunta pero en cuanto el nombre de la Miko muerta le vino a la cabeza este reacciono de forma rápida y brusca propiciando el despertar de la joven quien le vio preocupada.

Era cierto ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Kikyo que sus sentimiento por ella habían desaparecido completamente y que no cumpliría su promesa? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar la misma ante esta declaración?

-InuYasha ¿Qué ocurre?- La dulce voz de Kagome le hizo reaccionar, se acerco a ella y le proporciono un dulce beso en los labios al cual esta respondió casi inmediatamente, sus lenguas tenían contacto intimo que hacían suspirar a ambos jóvenes, el beso que comenzó siendo tierno se torno completamente apasionado y con necesidad del otro nuevamente.

Si no hubiese sido por el amable bonzo quien toco la puerta de la habitación preguntando por ambos jóvenes estos habrían continuado con su hermoso ritual.

Las prendas yacían tiradas por el frio suelo de madera de aquel lugar, cada uno tomo sus respectivos atuendos y se dispusieron a colocárselos, una vez concluida la acción estos salieron evitando dar muestra de lo ocurrido anoche pues no sabían si sus amigos reaccionarían positivamente al cambio gradual de la pareja.

El grupo recolector de la Shikon no Kakera encomendó el inicio de un nuevo viaje a Buda y partieron del templo en donde se encontraban.

Cada vez que la pareja cruzaba mirada estos se sonrojaban ligeramente haciendo ver a la Taijika algo sospechoso entre ellos por lo que decidió preguntar.

-Kagome ¿hubo ocurrido algo entre InuYasha y tú?- La chica se paró en seco pero trato de mantener la postura ante todo, se limito únicamente a negar ligeramente con la cabeza y continuar unos pasos delante de su amiga.

En vano fue este movimiento pues con el viento a pie, el cabello azabache de la Miko cambio de posición dejando ver claramente las marcas de colmillos sobre su cuello, Sango quien pudo divisarlas se quedo pasmada en el lugar, pasaron algunos segundos antes que los chicos le alcanzaran. Sabía perfectamente que por algo su amiga le había ocultado la verdad respecto a lo ocurrido con el Hanyo la noche anterior por lo que decidió seguir como si nada.

Mientras tanto el chico pasaba por una situación similar al lado del Monje.

- ¿Ocurrió algo anoche InuYasha? Pareces demasiado contento- La indiscutible sonrisa pervertida que portaba el monje hacia hervir de rabia a InuYasha pues nunca le había agradado esa cara cuando se dirigía a él – Tranquilo amigo mío sabes que nunca seré capaz de revelar un secreto... puedes decírmelo libremente- Shippo escuchaba la conversación sin interferir en esta.

- Joder ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que no te entrometas en mi vida?- Una risilla se escapo de los labios de su amigo y continuo con su insistencia por querer saber que había ocurrido la noche anterior en la vida del Hanyo.

Dándole caso omiso a las palabras de Miroku, InuYasha continuaba molesto por la reacción de Kikyo con respecto a lo ocurrido pero eso no era lo más preocupante ¿Acaso la miko muerta sería capaz de herir a Kagome por su culpa?

Podía divisarla a lo lejos, moviéndose con su gracia característica y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Cómo pudo haber vivido los últimos años sin ella? ¿Cuál era su motivo para existir cuando ella todavía no llegaba a su vida? No recordaba la respuesta a la última pregunta, ahora su único motivo de existencia era ella y nadie iba a lograr arrebatársela a menos que falleciera en el intento.

La paz que reinaba en el momento se desvaneció de un golpe al encontrarse con una tempestad de demonios provenientes de una cueva que a simple vista se distinguía por estar protegida con un campo de energía maligna.

InuYasha no tardo más de dos segundos en desenvainar a Tessaiga y lanzar su característico Viento cortante que acabo con veinte de ellos aproximadamente.

Sango se apresuro a ayudar con su Hiraikotsu terminando con gran cantidad al igual que Miroku con su Kazana. Kagome divisaba la pelea desde un ángulo seguro sintiéndose impotente pues su arco y flechas habían tenido un contratiempo días atrás.

El campo de energía que protegía la cueva de donde surgían los demonios llamo la atención de la joven quien se acerco lo más que pudo pero al sentir que su energía disminuía retrocedió. ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? La pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de la miko hasta que finalmente decidió entrar aunque estuviese a punto de perder la conciencia. Una decisión inapropiada e inmadura de su parte.

En el interior de la misma había un camino oscuro, la chica que apenas podía moverse se interno en la cueva esquivando a los monstruos que apenas se daban cuenta de su presencia.

Su vista se nublaba cada vez que daba un paso y eso la preocupaba pero aun así continuo, necesitaba saber que era lo que escondía este lugar.

Al aire libre donde se llevaba a cabo el enfrentamiento, InuYasha noto que Kagome no se encontraba en el sitio donde debería y lo alarmo de una forma peculiar. ¿Acaso alguien la había raptado?

-Miroku! Termina con el resto- el chico asintió al instante, la Taijika junto con Kirara y Shippo se alejo del lugar para evitar ser absorbida por la Kazana del monje.

El Hanyo corrió lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo el olor de la miko encontrándose a la entrada de la cueva. ¿Acaso habrá visto algo sospechoso? Su preocupación aumento de manera considerable cuando su energía comenzó a disminuir notablemente, si el que era un Hanyo sentía aquello ¿Qué estará pasando con…?

-Kagome!- InuYasha grito con toda sus fuerzas el nombre de su amada y con ayuda de Tessaiga logro hacer una abertura en el campo donde aprovecho para entrar.

¿Acaso alguien estaba planeando separarlos? Kagome no soportaba mas pero en el interior de su ser sabia que debía seguir adelante, algo la impulsaba.

Su vista se nublo por completo y se sintió caer en el camino, le costaba trabajo respirar y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-Kagome!- Una voz se distinguía metros atrás, lo último que sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos rodearla y oprimirla contra aquel varonil pecho antes de perder la conciencia por completo.

¿Quién sería tan poderoso para crear semejante campo de energía?


End file.
